The Hidden Past
by ShadeofLight
Summary: This story happens after season 6. On an unexpected event, the Winx have to join in a mission in order to stop their enemies from succeeding their plans. However, little do they know that their enemies are doing the thing which the Nine Nymphs of Magix' enemy had done. And will Daphne do anything to help the Winx? Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _A Mysterious Quest_**

Shimmering sunlight were flirting with the glass water on the surface of the ocean. The sun's glares were reflected by an enormous fake mirror. The whole realm seemed to be drowsing under the soft golden sky. It was quiet. The silence only tore when a magic portal appeared and a hover-ship flew out.

'Welcome to Andros', Princess Aisha shouted from the flying vehicle. 'It's wonderful', Flora opened the window and looked out, tried to find the smell of the soft wind and hear the whispered of the ocean. 'Perfect', Stella commented 'Musa, can you give us some music?' 'Hey', Flora frowned 'I'm trying to feel the soul of nature. Would you please be quiet?' Those words irritated Stella. She stood up 'What do you mean?'

'Stop arguing, girls', Bloom said 'And take your seat firmly because we're going to land' 'I'm lowering the height', Tecna confirmed 'Don't forget to put on your seat belts', Aisha reminded 'This is the first time we drive this hover-ship ourselves'

Aisha looked at the screen and pressed some of the control buttons. Bloom focused on the empty area which they would land. Tecna also looked at the screen and corrected something. The hover-ship landed safety and the girls walked out.

The Royal Guards had already been there. 'Princesses, Ladies, welcome' they bowed. The Winx followed the guards to the Royal Palace.

After greeting the King and Queen of Andros in the throne room, the Winx were pulled to the ballroom nearby by Aisha.

'Now', tell us what is the matter', Bloom said. Flora closed the door. 'It seem like you don't want your parents to know', Stella mused. 'Yes', Aisha confessed 'Tressa felt something strange around here, so she ask me to have a check on it' 'And you don't want your parents to be worry?' Tecna looked at Aisha. She nodded 'Because I'm not sure if it is true.' 'So tell us what did Tressa see and feel', Musa asked. 'Well', Aisha answered 'Two days ago…'

Suddenly, the girls heard a large sound and some screaming voices. Flora and Bloom looked out of a window. There was something wrong far away in the ocean. Smoke almost covered all over the place.

'What's happening?' Stella asked. 'We'd better check it out', Aisha responded.

'Magic Winx', they shouted in unison 'Bloomix'

The Winx flew there. They saw two strangers who were also flying on the sky. One had straight long light blue hair let loose and wore a dark stylish decorated outfits, another was young, with golden half bun and half plait hair. She was dressed mostly in white. She was beautiful and coldly. Around them, there were very strong potential of negative energy power.

'Dark magic', Flora gasped. 'It occupied about 84.5% of the magic in this area', Tecna looked at her analyzing device. 'They are strong', Musa commented. 'What do you girls think, Bloom, Aisha?' Stella turned around 'Where are they?' 'Over there', Tecna responded, pointing her finger where those strangers were.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Bloom shouted. 'As a Princess of Andros, I command you to leave right now, destroyers', Aisha frowned. 'Well', the girl who dressed in dark replied 'I'm honor to meet you, Princess. But get out of my way'. She then shot a pale pink ray toward Aisha. It was too fast and she couldn't dodge it.

'Ouch', she screamed painfully. 'Are you ok?' Bloom asked. 'I'm alright now', Aisha replied 'But be careful, Bloom. It was venom power.' Bloom nodded.

'Come on', the Witch of Venom said 'You're so lame' 'You…' Bloom opened her eyes widely 'Do you know who we are?' 'Of course', the one wearing mostly in white answered 'Bloom and Aisha, the _Winx_. I'm so scared.' 'They always say that you're powerful, but in fact, you're NOTHING', the other witch added.

These words made Bloom angry _'Volcanic Attack'_. A reddish colorful steam of fire flowed toward the witches, but they managed to dodge it.

_'Snow Wind Blast'_, the golden hair girl pointed her finger at Bloom. Strong powerful wind formed a blast and flew toward her. It was very strong.

'Good job, Melanie', the Witch of Venom said. Melanie smiled.

_'Morphix Cloud'_ Aisha used her magic to form a protective shield. _'Light Spectrum'_, Stella shot Melanie.

'Oh, the Winx', the Witch of Venom whispered to her sister 'Melanie, you take care of those losers and I get the stone.' 'Alright, Sian', Melanie smirked 'Leave them to me'.

Melanie lifted her hand up and attacked the fairies, using her magic. _'Organic Shield' 'Solar Halo'_ Tecna and Stella formed a yellowish green shield in other to stop the bolts. _'Crystal Voice'_, Musa shot, Melanie dodged it. _'Water Bolt'_, Aisha commanded. _'Snow Blast'_, Melanie fought back.

[…]

'When they're fighting', Sian smirked 'I'll…' 'Who do you think you are?' a voice surprised her. Sian turned back 'Bloom?' she gasped.

It was quite a surprise for Sian to see Bloom there. It seemed like Bloom had figured out her trick. What an intelligent girl. Sian looked at Bloom and gave her an evil smirked.

'I'll not let you get what you want, witch', Bloom glared. 'Oh', Sian stared at Bloom 'Who do you think you are? You're nothing, Bloom, and so are your friends.'

Bloom opened her eyes widely and gave Sian an angry look.

'Well', Sian continued 'I've heard about you, the Winx. Actually, you're just only lucky girls. In fact, you're so weak, losers.' 'Be quiet!' Bloom shouted.

But it only made Sian talk more 'Take you as an example. They say that you're strong, but that's not right. You won Tritannus because his carelessness made him lose his trident. In reality, you couldn't defeat him with your own power. Am I right?'

'You…you…' Bloom started to be angry.

'I haven't finished yet', the Witch of Venom kept going on 'Your latest achievement in the battle against the force of the Legendarium.' she smirked 'You're shown even weaker than Selina, your greatest enemy, I mean, your childhood friend. You won her in Tir Nan Og because she didn't try her best, and when she did in your latest battle, you lost. You won Acheron thanks to your luck because you used lame trick, but you succeed. And you were fortunate because that loser Selina gave up and locoked the book. If it hadn't happened, you wouldn't have stood a chance.' 'That's over', Bloom shouted 'I have about enough of it'.

She seemed to be on fire. She clenched her fists and hatred was burning in her eyes. Sian stared at Bloom.

'Now', she whispered 'Show me what you have got'.

It was a way for Sian to test her enemy's power. If someone was angry, they usually showed off. And that's what she wanted.

_'Flame Storm and Vortex Burst'_, Bloom's attack was strong, but it wasn't her best. Sian dodged it and shot back, it was quite powerful. Bloom didn't know what to do.

_'Solar Halo'_, a shiny shield appeared and protected Bloom. 'You're just in time, Stella', the Fairy of the Dragon Flame thanked her friend.

Not far from that, Melanie was fighting against Musa, Tecna, Flora and Aisha. _'I will never win if I fight this way. Let me try something else.'_ she thought.

The Witch of Snow turned her target to the ocean and froze it. The mermen and mermaids were scared and screaming. It made the Fairy of Wave fly down and help her people.

Sian took that advantage and shot Aisha. She flew down to the frozen ocean. 'Aisha', Stella shouted. Musa gasped. 'Don't worry', Flora said 'We'll save you'. Tecna glared at Sian. Sian did nothing, but smirked 'I won't let you do that'.

It was the last straw. Yes, to Bloom, it was. She was very angry at Sian's words before, but she still managed to hold it. And now, seeing that witch shot her friend, who was trying to save her people, to Bloom, it was unacceptable.

She opened her eyes widely, gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Her eyes were full of anger and she was likely to be on fire. _'Dragon Fire'_, she commanded _'Dragon of the Magic Dimension. I order you to attack!'_

A red powerful dragon flew out from her chest and spread its power all around.

The ice on the surface of the ocean melt, everything returned to normal. Sian and Melanie were defeated.

'We'd better leave', Sian said. 'But, how about the Abstruse Aquamarine, we have to get it?' Melanie responded. 'Don't worry', Sian smirked 'I have what I want now. The Abstruse Aquamarine, we'll take it latter.'

_'Now that I know how strong you are, Bloom. It is only a matter of time until I defeated you and all your friends. Don't forget it, Winx.'_

Sian and Melanie then disappeared.

When the witches had gone, the Winx gathered around. They were exhausted, but they still wanted to discuss about what had happened. Their tired wings shone brightly under the glare of the sun.

'Sian and Melanie', Flora mused 'Who are they?' 'We only know that they are witches', Stella said. 'And what are they doing here, in Andros?' Aisha looked worried. 'And what do they want?' Bloom asked. 'I don't know', Musa glanced at her friends, 'But I heard they talked about something called the Abstruse Aquamarine.' 'Ok', Tecna proposed 'Let go back to Alfea and check it out.

The girls used their power and teleported back to their school, leaving their hover-ship there. They didn't mind about it. What they needed now was the answer to what had happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**A story of the Nymph and the Gems of the Faraway Past**_

The girls arrived at Alfea and headed to their dormitory and sat down on the coaches.

'I'm exhausted', Stella expressed. 'Me too', Musa complained. 'So am I', Bloom leaned on the coach's back. 'But what is the Abstruse Aquamarine and why are they looking for it?' Aisha was still puzzled.

'_It is one of the Seven Ancestral Jewels.'_ Tecna read the information on her laptop '_Each of those stones contains powerful magical potential which can help their owner gain the ultimate power. There are seven stones, but we only need four to activate the infinite power. When a person has that power, nothing can stop him.'_

'After all', Bloom mused 'What they need are four over seven stones to conquer all the Magic Universe.' 'And what we need to do is stop them', Stella said. 'Alright', Tecna smiled 'But we have to go and tell Ms. Faragonda first' 'Yes', Aisha agreed 'This might be a long mission'.

'Wait' Flora suddenly interrupted 'If the mission will take us a long time, I think that I should do this thing first' 'What is it?' Musa question curiously.

Flora took out a potion 'I made this for Bloom's adoptive mother. It can keep the flower fresh longer. I thought that I would give it to her later, but I should do now because I don't think we don't have much time during the mission.'

The Winx agreed with her and decided to go with her. They teleported themselves to Gardenia and walked to Vanessa's flower shop.

'Hi mom', Bloom ran into her mother and hugged her. 'Hi darling', Vanessa was surprised 'Why are you and the Winx here?' 'Vanessa', Flora walked toward her 'I have what you wanted'. Vanessa took the potion 'Thank you, Flora. I thought that I might take you a long time. But I was wrong.' 'How can you say that?' Aisha teased 'She is the Fairy of Nature, and you know it'. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Vanessa laughed.

'Oh', Tecna suddenly said 'Thinking about Gardenia, I wonder how Selina is now' 'Selina?' Vanessa responded 'I haven't seen her anywhere recently' 'She told us that she wanted to study with Eldora' Musa corrected 'So if you want to find her…' 'You should go to Eldora's cottage', Stella interrupted. 'Hey', Bloom suggested 'Why don't we give her a surprised visit?' 'That's a great idea', Stella nodded 'We are friends now' 'What do you think, Aisha?' Musa turned to the Fairy of Wave. 'It's up to you girls', she answered.

The Winx left the shop and went to the Forest of Flower. They made their way to the cottage by passing the sparkling blue flowers. Flora slowly knocked the door. It opened and the Fairy Godmother was there. 'Oh, the Winx', she whispered in a funny tone 'Hello girls, come in'.

It looked like Eldora was the only person in this cottage. She kindly gave the young girls some tea. But of course, none of them wanted to drink it anyway.

'Fairy Godmother', Bloom asked 'I wonder where Selina is. I think that she supposes to be here.' 'Selina', Eldora was quiet for a moment 'She is not here. I'm no longer her mentor.' 'What happened', Flora concerned 'Is there anything wrong with her?' 'Don't tell me that she wants to be a witch again', Aisha frowned. 'No, Aisha. Don't be silly' Eldora corrected 'She is a fairy now and she won't do that' 'Really?' Bloom asked. 'Yes', Eldora replied 'She is the Fairy of Darkness and she is very strong, even though not as strong as you' 'But why did she leave?' Stella asked. 'Well', Eldora's smile faded 'Since she realized how strong she really was, she had questioned herself many things which I don't know. Then one day, she told me that she wanted to live a normal life like everyone else, an ordinary life without magic. After that, she left.'

A silence covered around them. It made Eldora feel regrettable. 'Why don't we talk about something else?' she suggested 'Like what are you Winx doing these days?' 'Actually', Bloom answered truthfully 'We think that we have a mission to deal with, but we don't really know anything about it.' 'You got that right, Bloom' Tecna said.

'Hey! Looked like it's late in the afternoon', Aisha shouted. 'Oh no!' Stella stood up quickly 'We have to get back to Alfea right now'

* * *

'Where have you girls been?' Ms. Griselda frowned with arms akimbo 'Headmistress wants to see you.'

'Headmistress Faragonda', the Winx greeted as they entered her office. 'Come here and sit down', Ms. Faragonda smiled 'Something wrong happened in Andros and I know that you were there.'

'Yes', Flora replied. 'We went to Andros this morning', Aisha admitted. 'And we met two witches their', Stella added. 'They are Sian and Melanie', Musa maintained. 'We don't really know anything about them', Bloom said. 'But we know that they are after the Seven Ancestral Stones', Tecna ensured.

'The Seven Ancestral Stones', Ms. Faragonda repeated. 'Headmistress', Bloom asked 'Is there anything wrong?' 'I know that', the headmistress answered. 'Really?' the Winx said in unison 'You know that?' 'Yes', Fargonda nodded 'But not as well as her.'

'Who is she?' the Winx surprised. 'You know her', Faragonda replied 'Better than me.'

'Daphne?' Bloom gasped, as well as the other Winx when they received the answer 'Are you sure?' 'That's right', the headmistress responded 'She and the other nymphs used to protect those stones from a wizard named Joshua. It is one of their greatest achievements.'

'Wow', Flora said 'It is amazing' 'So Joshua died after that?' Musa asked. 'No', Faragonda replied 'He is in the Omega Dimension, I suppose'

'Headmistress Faragonda', Stella questioned 'What do you mean when you say _'I suppose'_?' 'Yeah', Aisha consented 'That sounds weird for you'

'I know', Faragonda answered 'But during the time they fought, our battle against the Ancestral Witches came to its climax. Who has time to care about something else?'

'So this mean if we want to know more about this', Bloom said 'We'll have to contact my sister.' 'There is a problem', Tecna reminded 'She isn't back from her honeymoon'. Everyone sighed.

The Winx then left Ms. Faragonda's office and headed back to their dormitory. They sat on the couch, thoughtfully. Tecna took out her laptop and searched about the Seven Ancestral Jewels.

'No result is found', she said in upset. 'How could that possibly be?' Aisha wondered. 'Try again', Bloom proposed 'Maybe it will work'.

'It's meaningless anyway', Tecna replied after some more trials 'It only gives me the results when I type _'the Abstruse Aquamarine'_, but all I find is about that stone.' 'So that mean if we want to know about the other stone, we'll have to know their names in the first place.' Flora mused.

'Quite complicated', Stella commented 'What should we do?' 'I think we should go to bed now', Musa responded 'Tomorrow, we'll go to the Magic Archive. Maybe we'll find something there.'

* * *

The moon finally left its place for the sun. A new day was a sign of happiness and delight. But it's not for the Winx anyway. Earlier that day, they got to the archive to make their search. They seem to drown in hopelessness since nothing was found.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ms. Griselda walked in, telling the girls to go to the school yard.

'What's happening?' Stella asked while they were walking. 'Don't know, but I hope nothing went wrong', Musa responded. 'Me too', Aisha said.

'Daphne, Thoren', Bloom shouted in surprise as they got to the school yard. She then ran to her older sister for a hug.

'You come back so early', Flora said 'Is there any problem?' 'No', Daphne answered 'I only have a weird sensation. A feeling like an old enemy of mine came back and is trying to get revenge on me. Owing to that, I didn't enjoy the trip anymore so we decided to go back early.' 'Really?' Bloom looked at her sister, who was embraced by her husband, in worry. 'You don't need to worry, my dear. It's just a feeling.' the nymph then turned to her luggage 'Go to my room', she commanded.

'Your room?' Tecna whispered in surprise, as well as the other Winx. 'Well', Daphne explained 'After our marriage, Thoren's family gave us a palace-like villa and told us to stay there while my parents want us to live with them in the Royal Palace of Domino since I'm a Crown Princess. Because of that, you know…' 'It sounds like a big fight is going to happen', Flora guessed.

'Yeah', Daphne continued 'Plus, Thoren hasn't finished his course yet, so we decide to stay at where we were before our wedding until then.'

Everyone busted out laughing.

After Thoren had left, the Winx followed Daphne back into the school. 'Daphne', Bloom hadn't stopped thinking about her sister's story 'What did you mean? Who is that enemy?' 'You don't need to worry', Daphne replied 'If that is true, even I don't know who that person is.' She looked at her sister 'Like you Winx, I have a lot of enemies'.

Daphne was about to leave the girls whenTecna suddenly stopped her for a question 'Daphne, do you know anything about the Seven Ancestral Jewel?' The query surprised the nymph. They ended up sitting in the Winx's dormitory, discussing about the problem.

'Ms. Faragonda is right', Daphne said after listened to the Winx's story 'Me and the other nymphs protected those stones from Joshua, the Wizard of Lightning 20 years ago.' she continued 'The Seven Ancestral Jewels include the Abstruse Aquamarine, as you mentioned, the Enigmatic Amber, the Illusory Citrine,…'she stopped for a second 'I forgot the other four. Why don't you search for them?'

'But I typed _the Seven Ancestral Jewels_ into my laptop and nothing is found', Tecna explained. 'In that case', the nymph closed her eyes thoughtfully for a moment 'Type _the Gems of the Faraway Past_. It is the other name for the Seven Ancestral Jewels, but not as common at it.'

'Seriously', Stella commented 'It would be weird if that uncommon name works.'

'Hey', Tecna shouted 'I got that!' 'What?' Stella screamed 'Really?' 'Of course', the Fairy of Technology replied.

'_There are seven magical stones which symbolize seven colors of the rainbow. The Subtle Ruby stands for red, Enigmatic Amber stands for orange, Illusory Citrine stands for yellow, Fanciful Emerald stands for green, Abstruse Aquamarine stands for blue, Occult Sapphire stands for indigo and Mystical Amethyst stands for violet.'_

'It also gives us the location of each stone', Tecna added 'The Enigmatic Amber and the Fanciful Emerald are in Gardenia and Tir Nan Og. The Occult Sapphire is in Pixie Village.'

'Wait', Daphne interrupted 'Let me test my memory. The Subtle Ruby is in Domino and the Illusory Citrine is in Solaria.'

'That's right', Tecna said.

'Anyway', Aisha guessed 'I don't think that they care about the two on Earth since they only need four.' 'Yeah', Bloom said 'They will try to get five here.'

'And we're going to stop them, like the nymphs had stopped Joshua.' Musa smiled. 'Agree', Flora added.

Suddenly, a signal appeared in front of them. It wasn't a normal one. It was an S.O.S from Ninfea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**A Prophecy to the Death and an Unexpected Encounter**_

'Pixie Village', Tecna said 'The place where the Occult Sapphire is' 'So this might be', Musa guessed 'Sian and Melanie work'

'This means that the pixies are in trouble', Aisha mused. 'Winx', Bloom declared 'We have to go there to save both the pixies and the stone.' 'Agree', said Stella.

'Magic Winx! Bloomix!'

Daphne also transformed 'I'll go and give you a hand'

When they arrived at the Pixie Village, they saw a chaos. It was nearly like what had happened when the Gloomy Wood Trolls attacked them.

'Good morning, fairies', Sian mocked 'So we meet again' 'We don't have time to hear that' Bloom glared 'Get out of here right now'

'If you don't want to see us, go away', Melanie said 'But we won't leave until we have the Occult Sapphire'

'In that case', Aisha closed her eyes and shook her head 'We had better sweep you away' 'And that is what I am doing', Stella smiled _'Light Spectrum'_

'My turn', Melanie said as she dodged the spell _'Whispering of Snow'_

Snow blew all around and hit the Winx. It made such terrible loud noise. Everyone was headache. They had to cover their ears.

'How come those witches call this is whispering?' Flora complained. 'Musa', Tecna proposed 'Maybe you should teach them a lesson about that' 'Got it', Musa replied.

'_Crystal Voice'_, the Fairy of Music commanded. A sound wave with beautiful and high tone rose up and eliminated the storm.

'_Poison Blast'_, Sian aimed Musa and shot. _'Red Dragon Orb'_, Bloom used her power to protect her friend. 'Thank you', Musa said. 'No problem', Bloom smiled.

'_Hailstone Vortex'_, Melanie blew her power toward them. _'Morphix Mega…'_ Aisha was about to use her defense spell when a voice stopped her _'I call upon the element of water' _Daphne shouted _'Dome of the Ocean'_.

Sian then shot toxic rays toward the Winx and Daphne. _'Lilac Vortex'_, Flora got even.

'Girls', Bloom said 'I think it's time to end this battle'

The Winx flew upward and formed a line. _'Chlorophyll Bolt' 'Infinite Echo' 'Bio-Rhythmic Blast' 'Water Bolt' 'Ray of Pure Light' 'Volcanic Attack'_, colorful beams fired the witches.

'I'll give you a hand', Daphne said _'I call upon the element of fire-Flame Spiral'_

The witches lost the battle and disappeared. However, before they left, Sian looked at the Winx 'Remember this, next time, I'll be the winner'

The Winx and Daphne then said goodbye to the pixies and went back to Alfea. They all seemed to be happy.

'You did a very great work, Daphne', Bloom smiled at her sister 'The next time, maybe we'll…' 'I'm sorry but there will be no next time' Daphne cut off Bloom 'I won't help you fight against them anymore, Winx. You can handle it yourselves. Plus, I have lots of other things to do. However, if you need, I'll give you some advice.' After that, the young nymph walked away.

'What does this mean?' Stella asked. 'Yeah', Aisha consented 'She decided to help us herself and now she leaves us on ourselves'.

'Forget about that', Flora said. 'Even though it drove us crazy', Musa added in teasing tone. Bloom shook her head as she heard that. Even she didn't know what her sibling was thinking. They only stopped talking about that when Tecna pushed the rest of the Winx to their dormitory.

* * *

It had been over a week since their last meeting and there was no sign of the witches. That gave the Winx a peaceful but worrying life.

'Maybe some music would cast these bad feeling away', Stella suggested. 'Alright', Musa agreed and turned the music on.

'_As you wander never fear  
I'll be right where you are  
Everlasting ever near  
Like a beacon for your heart  
My love will shine for you girl_

There are mysteries you may seek  
Riddles you may answer  
But it's the secret song we speak  
That makes my heart a dancer  
I love you beyond all treasure  
Your beauty beyond all measure

Just like a ruby shining  
Under the blue sea  
Corals are colorful strings  
That you feel in a key

Just like a ruby shining  
Under the blue sea  
Corals are colorful strings  
That you feel in a key'

'This song reminds me about our Sirenix mission', Aisha said in memory. 'Actually, in this situation', Flora corrected 'It reminds us about the Subtle Ruby, one of the Seven Ancestral Jewels'

Everyone gave a fake smile.

'I don't know which stone they are aiming. If I knew, I would be right there where the stone is and wait for them' Tecna said. 'But what we're doing now is sitting here and waiting for their news', Musa sighed.

'I don't know which stone is there next target', Bloom declared 'But it isn't the Subtle Ruby' 'Why do you think like that?' Stella asked.

'Domino, my kingdom is a very strong realm. If they get there, I'm sure my parent will…' the Domino Princess replied.

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound.

'Is that your cell phone, Bloom?' Aisha questioned. 'Oh yes', Bloom said 'Thank you'. She picked up the phone.

'Bloom', Marion said 'Do you hear me?' 'Yes, mom', Bloom responded 'Is there anything wrong?' 'Some strangers appeared here in Domino. They want to get the Subtle Ruby. Oritel and I really want to send guards to stop them or go there and teach them a lesson. However, we're in the middle of a Royal Meeting. It will be ashamed if we leave the other rulers alone. We also can't send the guards since they have to be here for protection.'

'Ok', Bloom said 'I'll be there right away'.

'Oh, darling', Marion added 'There is one more thing I want to talk to you. Where is Daphne?' 'In her room', Bloom responded 'She doesn't want to fight together with us anyway.' 'Good', Marion whispered 'And, remember this, Bloom, from now on, you'll have to be more careful than ever.' 'Yes, I'll', Bloom replied 'But why…' However, the call had ended.

'What is it about, Bloom?' Flora asked. 'They are in Domino', Bloom answered 'And my parents can't do anything due to the Royal Meeting' 'So that is the reason why they had absented for such a long time, they were waiting for today', Tecna said as she tried to hold her laugh. The others seemed to do the same.

Marion gave a sigh after she hung up the phone. Two days before, Lord Bartelby came to the throne room along with the Book of Fate, telling the King and Queen of Domino that a daughter of them would be in a huge trouble and might perish. It made both the King and Queen feel concerned.

'Look like we meet our favorite fairies once again', Melanie mocked when she saw the Winx arrived in their transformation. 'Yeah', Stella replied 'And we ourselves start to get bored seeing you'

'If we have nothing to talk about anymore', Aisha proposed 'I say that we go right to our main topic'

'_Volcanic Attack'_, Bloom fired. Melanie dodged it and threw a large white beam of magic toward the Winx. _'Protection of Wave'_, Aisha used her defense spell to protect her and her friends. _'Light Spectrum'_, Stella aimed Melanie and shot.

Melanie threw a blast toward the Winx, they avoided it once again and attacked.

[…]

The fierce fight only came to a hiatus when Sian suddenly appeared, holding the Subtle Ruby on her hand. She had found the stone when the Winx was busy fighting.

'It seemed like you've lost, losers', she taunted. 'Winx', Musa shouted 'Don't let them get away'.

'Got it', Flora said. _'Magical Vine Trap' 'Morphix Trap'_, 'Trying to catch us with that? You don't stand a chance', Sian smirked.

'_Unstoppable Fire' 'Crystal Voice',_ 'It is useless anyway', Melanie formed a shield and blocked the attack.

'_Light Spectrum' 'Harmony Blast'_, Sian and Melanie dodged it. 'It's over', Sian said 'I'll finish you off.'

She put her hands together _'Blast of Toxin'_. A light pink magic beam was thrown toward.

'Get out of your position, Winx', Tecna shouted. The Winx dodged that attack and it went away.

'Now, let me show you what I've got', Flora said _'Spring Shower'_. Sian fell to the ground. 'Nice try, Flora', Stella smiled. 'Thanks', Flora replied.

'Girls', Bloom suddenly called 'I have a weird sense. Maybe someone had caught that blast, the one we dodged.' 'Really', Musa asked. 'Yes', Bloom answered 'And I'm so worried. If something wrong happened to that person…'

'Ok', Aisha proposed 'If that mainds you, I'll go and check it' 'And I'll go with you, too'. Then, Aisha and Stella flew away.

'Look like our enemies are having some distraction', Sian mocked. Melanie took that advantage of that and shot Bloom down to the ground.

'How dare you?' Flora shouted as she flew down and helped Bloom stand up. 'Are you ok?'Flora asked. 'I'm fine', Bloom replied.

'_Harmony Blast'_, Tecna cried 'For what you have done to Bloom' 'That won't be anything to me' Melanie taunted and threw several rays toward the girls. Then, Sian blew smoke toward them.

'Be careful, Winx, that's toxic gas', Tecna shouted as she looked at her technology device. 'Come to me', Bloom shouted _'Red Dragon Orb'_.

When the smoke had gone, the witches had gone too.

'We failed', Flora said in disappointment. 'Yeah', Bloom whispered 'Even though I hate to admit that' 'I think we should better go back to Alfea', Tecna said. 'Ok', Musa agreed 'I'll go and call the others'.

Bloom let herself fall to the ground. 'You looked so upset', Tecna tried to conformed her friend 'Next time, we'll take them down for good'. Bloom smiled.

'It's late now', Flora reminded 'I think that we should joined the others and go back to Alfea'. Bloom and Tecna nodded.

They flew to the other and were very surprised when they saw Aisha was holding a girl on her hands. 'Who is she?' Flora asked. 'I think that we should go and have a closer look', Tecna said. Bloom flew toward Aisha and gasped as she found out who that girl was 'Selina?'

'Yes', Stella replied 'We found her fighting against a very strange man' 'But she seemed to lose since Sian's blast had hit her', Aisha added 'We helped her at the right time. She is injured.' 'Yes', Musa agreed 'We suggested taking her back to Alfea with us, she agreed, and suddenly, she mfainted'.

'She is alright', Flora said as she put her thumb on Selina's wrist 'She only needs a rest'. 'Ok, so we should better take her to our dormitory for a rest', Tecna said.

'_But why is she here and who is the man she was fighting against?'_ Bloom wondered.

The Winx then took Selina back to Alfea and left her in their dormitory, left her there and went to Ms. Faragonda's office in order to report what had happened.

[…]

Selina was lying on a couch in the lounge when she woke up. She wondered about what had happened. Why did the Winx there? She asked herself once again. However, she was too tired to think.

The door opened. Selina looked out. They arrived. Bloom closed the door.

Flora came into her room and made some tea and brought out 'Are you tired?' she asked Selina 'I hope you didn't have to wait for so long'.

'It's ok', Selina smiled 'I don't mind waiting'.

Flora gave Selina a cup of tea 'Drink some and you'll feel better'.

'Thanks', Selina took it and drank.

Flora sat down on the armchair near Selina. Bloom then came too. Aisha and Stella arrived and sat on another couch. Musa joined the group while Tecna brought her laptop and took a seat nearby.

'Selina', Bloom suddenly asked 'Why did you come to Domino? Who did you fight against?'

Selina was too tired. She didn't want to answer. 'I think she needs a rest', Flora said. Bloom agreed.

Aisha closed her eyes for a while 'We failed. Ms. Faragonda was very upset.'

'We had no other choice. When we were fighting, Sian suddenly threw a blast toward us and we dodged it. However, you and I had to go and check if anyone was hurt since Bloom sensed something wrong.' Stella replied.

'They took the advantage and escaped', Musa looked at Aisha.

'I think that all of us should calm down. We can't be like this.' Bloom said.

Tecna nodded.

Flora also whispered 'I agreed. We should forget about the Subtle Ruby and tried to protect the other stones because if their plans succeed, the whole universe will be in danger.'

'What? What did you say?' Selina was drowsing, but went she heard the words _'Subtle Ruby'_ she sat up 'You said 'Subtle Ruby'?'

'Yes', Aisha answered 'It's one of the Seven Ancestral Jewels which are the magical and mystic stones. We are trying to protect them from two witches, Sian and Melanie. Is there anything wrong?'

Selina was very surprised 'Who are they?'

'Sian is the Witch of Venom and Melanie is the Witch of Snow.' Bloom answered 'I feel like you're very anxious. What happened?'

The Fairy of Darkness smiled 'I'm finding against Joshua, who also wants those stones.'

'Joshua?' the Winx shouted in unison.

'You know him?' Selina asked.

'Yes', Bloom replied 'He is an evil wizard who was defeated by the Nine Nymph of Magix and sent to the Omega Dimension. But how can he?'

Everyone seemed to be quiet for a while. Selina decided to tell them what she thought.

'Anyway', Musa said 'This mean that we're on the same mission'

'That's right', Selina nodded.

'Selina', Bloom stood up and looked at Selina 'Why don't we do it together?'

'Yes, that would be nice', Stella added.

The Winx was so friendly that Selina couldn't deny. She nodded in agreement.

From now on, things would be different.

* * *

**A/N: ****This ending is quite confusing as I mentioned. You can call it an **_**open ending**_**, if you want. From now on, you'll have 2 options.**

**\- The first one is stop here and thinking the ending of this story yourselves.**

**\- The second one is finding the following part of this story in another story of mine, **_'Deep Down Inside the Inner Heart__'_**. Skip the first 2 chapters if you like. The Winx are the main characters of that story, but in order to set up an unexpected detail, I didn't introduce them in the introduction.**


End file.
